parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Time Port - (Thomas/Shining Time Station) - Made By UbiSoftFan94.
Shining Time Port is a Thomas/Shining Time Station parody, made by RayFan94 aka UbiSoftFan94, using Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rayman, Super Mario Bros, Star Fox, TUGS, and Theodore Tugboat photos and clips. Cast From Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor (Thomas and Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor are both the main heroes) *Emily as Stacy Jones (Emily and Stacy Jones are both the main females) *James as Schemer (James and Schemer are both vain) *Murdoch as Billy Twofeathers (Murdoch and Billy Twofeathers are both strong) *Duke as Harry Cupper (Duke and Harry Cupper are both old) *Stepney as Matt (Stepney and Matt are both grateful) *Rosie as Tanya (Rosie and Tanya are both cute) *Percy as Dan (Percy and Dan are both cheeky) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Kara (Tillie and Kara are both beautiful) *Molly as Becky (Molly and Becky are both wise) *Duncan as Schemee (Duncan and Schemee are both stubborn) *Rayman (from Rayman) as Tito (Rayman and Tito are both smart) *Blaze (from Sonic) as Didi (Blaze and Sonic are both sweet) *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Tex (Mario and Tex are both wise) *Slippy Toad (from Star Fox) as Rex (Slippy Toad and Rex are both nice) *Rouge (from Sonic X) as Grace (Rouge and Grace are both beautiful) *Oliver as Mr. JB King (Oliver and Mr. JB King are both Western) *Elizabeth as Midge Smoot (Elizabeth and Midge Smoot are both stubborn) *Isobella as Ginny (Isobella and Ginny are both wonderful) *Hector as Mayor Flopdinger (Hector and Mayor Flopdinger are both smart) *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Felix (Casey Jr and Felix are both nice) *Fergus as Kit (Fergus and Kit are both sensible) *Mavis as Vickie (Mavis and Vickie are both helpful) *Edward as Mr. Nicholas (Edward and Mr. Nicholas are both funny) *Trevor as Tucker (Trevor and Tucker both have six letters in one name) *Sir Handel as Barton Winslow (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4 and nice in Season 10) *Annie and Clarabel as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Midge Smoot's Granddaughters are) *Spencer as Hobart Hume (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Toby as Edmund (Toby and Edmund are both cheerful) *Rusty as Rusty (Rusty and Rusty both share the same name) *Luke as Prince Michael Mickey (Luke and Prince Michael Mickey are both clever) *Madge as The Queen (Made and The Queen are both beautiful) *Rheneas as Amazo the Great (Rheneas and Amazo the Great are both cheeky) *Harvey as Barry Prince (Harvey and Barry Prince are both funny) *Evil Thomas as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (Evil Thomas and Mr. Conductor's Twin are both evil and mean) *George as Buster the Bully (George and Buster the Bully are both rude) *Splatter and Dodge as Biff and Bull (Splatter, Dodge, Biff, and Bull are all twins) *Arry and Bert as The Evil Workers (The Scrap Diesels and The Evil Workers are all twins) *Lady as Mr. Conductor's Sister (Lady and Mr. Conductor's Sister are both smart) *Skarloey as Max (Skarloey and Max are both funny) *Peter Sam as Ned Kincaid (Peter Sam as Ned Kincaid are both kind) From Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *The TUGS and Theodore Tugboat Characters as the Thomas and Friends Characters (The TUGS and Theodore Tugboat Characters are all helpful, kind-hearted, wise, smart, beautiful, kind, small, and young) Quotes *Thomas: Let me tell you a story about my friend, Ten Cents. You do like stories, don't you? *Stepney: Oh, yeah. *Thomas: Very well. But first, I have to find my whistle. *in his pockets for his whistle and finds it *Thomas: Ah! Here we go! *his whistle and the first story begins *George:: It's not fair! *Hercules: What isn't fair? *George:: Letting branch line tugboats pull Main Line trains! *Hercules: Never mind, George. I'm sure Fire Tug will let you pull his cars sometime. *George: I won't pull Fire Tug's dirty cars! I won't run on branch lines. *Hercules: Why not? It would be a nice change. *George: The Harbour Master would never approve. Branch lines are vulgar! Category:UbiSoftFan94